85th Test and Evaluation Squadron
The 85th Test and Evaluation Squadron (85 TES) is part of the 53d Wing at Eglin Air Force Base, Florida. It conducts testing and evaluation for the F-15C, F-15E, and F-16CG/CJ airframes. Mission The 85th Test and Evaluation Squadron is responsible for conducting operational test and evaluation, tactics development, and programs for F-15C, F-15E, and F-16CM aircraft. Utilizing specially instrumented aircraft, the 85th tests and evaluates current and future weapons, associated electronic warfare subsystems, the newest air-to ground munitions, air-to-air missiles, electronic warfare systems, and associated subcomponents and avionics. It provides operational fighter expertise to U.S. Air Force Headquarters, DoD agencies, and the aerospace industry in the development of future aircraft and employment techniques and concepts. The 85th's core competencies are air-to-air missile employment and tactics, suppression and destruction of enemy air defenses and lethal precision engagement.53 TEG Fact Sheet History World War II Activated on 9 February 1942. Moved to Egypt, October–November 1942, and became part of Ninth Air Force. Trained with P-40 Warhawks's while moving westward in the wake of the British drive across Egypt and Libya to Tunisia. Although many of the unit's pilots flew combat missions with other organizations, the 79th group itself did not begin operations until March 1943. By escorting bombers, attacking enemy shipping, and supporting ground forces, took part in the Allied operations that defeated Axis forces in North Africa, captured Pantelleria, and conquered Sicily. Assigned to Twelfth Air Force in August 1943 and continued to support British Eighth Army by attacking troop concentrations, gun positions, bridges, roads, and rail lines in southern Italy. Operated in the area of the Anzio beachhead, January–March 1944. Participated in the drive on Rome, March–June 1944, and converted to P-47 Thunderbolts during that time. Flew escort and strafing missions in southern France during August and September 1944, and afterward engaged in interdictory and close support operations in northern Italy. Remained overseas as part of United States Air Forces in Europe after the war as part of the occupation force. Transferred, without personnel and equipment, to the US in June 1947. Inactivated on 15 July 1947. Air Defense Command Reactivated in 1952 as part of Air Defense Command as an air defense squadron, initially equipped with F-51D Mustang fighters, being assigned to Scott AFB, Illinois with a mission for the air defense of St Louis and the western Ohio River Valley. Re-equipped in January 1953 with F-86D Sabre Interceptors. In 1957 began re-equipping with the North American F-86L Sabre, an improved version of the F-86D which incorporated the Semi Automatic Ground Environment, or SAGE computer-controlled direction system for intercepts. The service of the F-86L destined to be quite brief, since by the time the last F-86L conversion was delivered, the type was already being phased out in favor of supersonic interceptors, inactivated on 1 March 1960. Lineage * Constituted 85th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 13 Jan 1942 : Activated on 9 Feb 1942 : Re-designated: 85th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) (Twin Engine) on 31 Jan 1942 : Re-designated: 85th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Re-designated: 85th Fighter Squadron on 10 Sep 1942 : Re-designated: 85th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 21 Aug 1944 : Inactivated on 15 Jul 1947 * Re-designated 85th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 11 Sep 1952 : Activated on 1 Nov 1952 : Inactivated on 1 Jul 1959 * Consolidated (15 Dec 1991) with the 4485th Test Squadron, which was designated, and activated, on 12 Apr 1971. : Re-designated: 85th Test and Evaluation Squadron on 1 Dec 1991-Present Assignments * 79th Pursuit (later, 79th Fighter) Group, 9 Feb 1942-15 Jul 1947 * 33d Air Division, 1 Nov 1952 * 20th Air Division, 1 Mar 1956-1 Jul 1959 * USAF Tactical Air Warfare Center, 12 Apr 1971 * 4443d (later, 79th) Test and Evaluation Group, 1 Aug 1988–Present Bases stationed *Dale Mabry Field, Florida (1942) *Morris Field, North Carolina (1942) *East Boston Airport, Massachusetts (1942) *Bedford, Massachusetts (1942) *Egypt (1942–1943) *Libya (1943) *Tunisia (1943) *Malta (1943) *Sicily (1943) * Salsola Airfield, Italy (1943) *Madna Airfield, Italy (1943–1944) *Capodichino, Italy (1944) *Pomigliano Airfield, Italy (1944) *Corsica (1944) *Southern France (1944) *Iesi, Italy (1944) *Fano, Italy (1944–1945) *Cesenatico, Italy (1945) *Hörsching, Austria (1945–1947) *Langley Field, Virginia (1947) *Scott Air Force Base, Illinois (1952–1959) *Eglin Air Force Base, Florida (1971–Present) Aircraft Operated *P-40 Warhawk (1942–1944) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1947) *F-51 Mustang (1952–1953) * F-86D Sabre Interceptor (1953-1957) * F-86L Sabre Interceptor (SAGE) (1957-1959) *F-4 Phantom II (1971 - ) *RF-4 Phantom II (1971 - ) *A-10 Thunderbolt II (1977 - ) *F-15 Eagle (1976–Present) *F-15E Strike Eagle (1988–Present) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (1978–Present) Operations *World War II References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). *AFHRA 85th Test and Evaluation Squadron History *53d Test and Evaluation Group Fact Sheet See also Category:Military units and formations in Florida Test and Evaluation 0085